Is She The Same?
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Cielle telah dilahirkan kembali dan diadopsi oleh Sebastian. Tapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang sebastian sebelum jam tujuh berdentang.


Ha-Duh, aku bingung mau bikin apa. Mana kemaren direcokin ama tante tante girang dari kelasku, jadinya ide ceritaku dibuang ke tong sampah! Dasar waaaa!!! ~#($%(*!!! Tante kalo sirik ama cerita romance aku yang fluff begitu ya ga usah dibuang! Siapa suruh kalo bikin cerita gak jelas, masa satu kota kesamber petir terus ada yang mau mati! Dasar kau tante !_+#(*!_#)!!#!_$&(!&!*^!!!! (curhat colongan,ga usah dibaca)

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji….belongs to Carmilla Gottschalk huahaha becanda men, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Idiiihhhh Yanaaaa kuroshitsuji jadiin yaoi dong! Loveless aja yaoi, masa Kuroshitsuji kagak! Ih yana nih ih ih ih!!

Warning:Abal banget ceritanya

Summary:

Cinta yang terputuskan karena kematian, bangkit kembali dengan kelahiran kembalinya Cielle. Tapi….apakah dia Cielle yang sama?

* * *

First Day

Aku, orang tuanku meninggal, maka aku diadopsi oleh seseorang. Orang itu berambut hitam, matanya merah kecoklatan, bajunya juga serba hitam. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat aku , lalu dalam sekejap ia sudah mengetahui namaku

"Cielle, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku tidak peduli, tapi suara itu….aku seperti merindukannya. Suara yang menenangkan hati. Itulah alasan mengapa aku ikut dengannya.

Awalnya aku mengira ia bangsawan, karena rumahnya besar sekali, rupanya rumah itu adalah rumah majikannya, majikannya meninggal dan karena tidak tahu harus diberikan ke siapa, ia memberikannya ke lelaki itu. Rumah megah sekali, ia bilang itu adalah mansion bangsawan bernama 'Phantomhive'

Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi kok ketika hampir ingat, rasanya jadi lupa lagi ya? Ah mungkin aku memang tidak tahu.

Oh ya, namaku adalah…..

Cielle, Cielle Blight

Bagaikan chestnut blight yang mematikan, begitu juga denganku, Itulah kata lelaki yang mengadopsiku, Ia mempunyai nama yang keren sekali, Sebastian Michaelis. Ia bilang nama itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh majikannya, benar –benar nama yang menenangkan hati untukku.

XxXxXxX

"Cielle, sudah bangun?" ujar Sebastian ,ia melihatku yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik bed cover sambil membaca buku. "Sudah dari tadi, hanya saja aku malas mau keluar" jawab aku hampir tidak kedengaran. "Oh ya, aku mau pergi hari ini, mau ikut?" aku langsung duduk, membatasi bukuku "Kemana?" Dia tersenyum tipis " Aku mau mencarikan baju untukmu" ujarnya lagi, membuatku speechless "Ta-Tapi….baju yang biasa saja sudah cukup kok…." Jawabku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku, padahal aku mau baju berwarna hitam yang ada rendanya…..sebenarnya aku suka baju gothic begitu….

"Tidak apa –apa kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan marah kok" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, duduk didekatku "Erm….Baiklah kalau begitu…"

()()()()()()()()

Kami sampai di salah satu toko baju. Aku memperhatikan sebuah baju yang dipajang didepan toko tersebut. Baju tersebut berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek, di lengan dan roknya terdapat renda berwarna abu –abu dan pita warna abu-abu. Baju yang mencolok sekali, tapi manis.

"Kau mau yang itu?" tanyanya dengan lembut, mengejutkan aku "Eh, ah tidak…cukup celana panjang saja…." Kataku meskipun aku menginginkan baju itu "Tidak apa –apa, baju itu memang cocok denganmu" Aku hampir memerah mukanya ketika mendengar itu.

()()()()()()()()

Akhirnya kami pulang dengan membawa dua baju lengkap dengan perhiasannya. Yang pertama adalah baju yang tadi aku lihat dan dilengkapi sepatu boots tinggi, juga gelang warna abu –abu untuk melengkapinya. Satu lagi adalah baju berwarna coklat dengan vest berwarna senada. Juga boots tinggi warna coklat tua untuk melengkapinya serta gelang putih. Rasanya aneh, meningat aku biasa memakai baju pelaut dengan rok mini.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis ketika melihatku "A-Apa sih?" tanyaku tidak nyaman, aneh rasanya diperhatikan begitu "Kau…..manis ya" ujarnya. Biasanya aku marah jika dibilang cantik, tapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya, justru, mukaku malah memerah.

Aku melihat keluar jendela, kuburan. Seseorang baru saja dimakamkan, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang menangis dan dihibur oleh seseorang. Dalam sekejap senyumannya itu menghilang, digantikan perasaan ingin menangis. Ia memejamkan matanya.

XxXxXxX

_Kereta itu berjalan dengan pelan, Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum ketika melihat Cielle dan Lizzy, temannya, tertawa ringan. Tapi sesuatu menabrak mereka dari belakang_

_Itulah yang gadis itu tidak ingat_

XxXxXxX

"Jangan dipikirkan" ujar Sebastian mengejutkanku, aku segera membuka mataku "Semua orang, pada akhirnya juga akan mati" ujarnya "Tapi tergantung, caranya untuk mati tidak selalu sama, ada yang mati ketika kita masih membutuhkan mereka, ada yang mati ketika kita sudah tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka" jelasnya, membuatku ingin menangis "Menangislah sepuasmu, jika kau ingin menangis, tidak ada gunanya untuk menahannya" ujarnya dengan lembut, lalu memelukku dengan erat.

Lelaki ini seperti sudah mengenalku dari dulu….padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin……Aku menyukainya…..

* * *

First Dream

"Wah….wah…majikan yang masih muda ya" ujar lelaki dengan sepatu hak tinggi itu. "Kau telah memanggilku, fakta itu selamanya tidak akan berubah" ujarnya sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri "Nah….Pilihlah"

Gadis itu membuka matanya, mata kanannya terisi dengan simbol pentacle. "Ini perintah!" teriaknya dengan lantang "Bunuh Mereka!!"

Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun, memang ia sangat mengerikan, padahal ia baru 10 tahun

Matanya terbuka sedikit, sosok pertama yang dilihat olehnya adalah lelaki dengan baju tailcoat "Kau…..mengapa disini?" tanya si gadis dengan lemah, ia hanya melihat dengan satu matanya. "Anda yang memintanya, anda bilang bahwa mulai hari ini, saya adalah budak setia nona muda" ujarnya sambil mencium tangannya dengan lembut

"Aku mencintaimu"

Gadis itu terbelalak, seumur hidupnya, yang pernah mengucapkan hal itu hanya 3 orang. Ayahnya, Ibunya dan bibinya. Mengapa, seorang iblis sepertinya bisa mencintainya? Kau tidak punya perasaan kan? "Bohong…." Mendengar bisikannya, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium bibirnya "Tidak, saya tidak pernah berbhong kepada anda….My Lady"

First Dream-End

* * *

Abal kan????

Jeleeeekkk banget ini ceritanya!!!! Abis idenya kemaren dibuang sih…..hiks hiks hiks


End file.
